Brother my Brother
by FireCacodemon
Summary: Sonf-fic to the song Brother my Brother. Rated T to be safe. Yao and Kiku are at war...I thought the song fitted for both of them fighting. I hope you enjoy the song-fic. Band: Blessid Union of Souls - Brother My Brother. Human names used.


FireCacodemon: This is a song-fic to a song called "Brother my Brother" by Blessid Union of Souls. I don't own Hetalia and I don't own the band. Enjoy

* * *

><p>Brother my Brother<p>

Yao stood there. In front of his younger brother. Both swords ready to kill each other. Waiting for the order to fight each other. To spill their blood. Kiku's eyes, as soulless as before. Yao, his eyes full of hatred, the undying fire of betrayal. Both the boys standing there. Gripping their weapons. Ready to kill.

_Brother, My Brother_

_Tell me what are we fighting for_

_We gotta end this war_

_Should love one, another_

_Can't we just pretend,_

_This war never began._

_We can try_

_Brother my brother_

The rain started to drip down onto the battle field. Yao and Kiku were not even taking their eyes off each other. Japanese and Chinese soldiers collapsing on the ground around them. The two old nations wincing in pain when their men die from the war they are in. The soldiers knew not to attack the nations. Let nations fight each other. Nation vs. Nation...Older brother vs. Younger brother.

_We face each other from different sides_

_The anger burns can't remember why_

_It's kind of crazy to cause such pain_

_Our foolish rile makes us hate this way_

_We watch our world fall apart_

_Tell me what good is winning when we use your wrong?_

Kiku's boss gave the command and Kiku nodded. The rain started to pour down but it still wasn't as harsh as it could be. Yao steadied himself as Kiku went into attack. Yao drew his sword to defend against Kiku's katana. Yao's boss gave the command and Yao fought back. The two blades, strong by their owners. The swords clashing with each other. Clang, clang, clang went the swords as the brothers kept at it.

_Brother my brother_

_Tell me what are we fighting for_

_Isn't life worth so much more?_

_We should love one, another_

_Can't we just pretend_

_This war never began_

_Tell me why_

_Brother my brother_

_We can try_

_Brother my brother_

The rain grew even heavier and the ground of the battle field started to get slippery. Kiku was the first person to slip in the mud. Mud covered his once white uniform and Kiku looked up at his older brother. Yao brought the sword down just after Kiku rolled out of the way. No blood had been shed but at the rate both the brothers were going, the blood will shed soon. The soldiers soon grew tired and they all stood and watched the two nations fight with everything they had. The rain was making the hair on the soldiers and nations both stick to the skin. Yao and Kiku weren't going to give up even if they were told to by their boss. This battle wasn't about their nations. This was on personal issues.

_Let's take a moment and look deep inside_

_And say we'll prepare to give love a try_

_We're not a differ as we seem to be_

_There's so much more to me then what you see_

_We don't have to be this way_

_Think about the consequences_

_Turn around and walk away_

The soldiers knew that this should not have happened. Two brothers should not be fighting like this. A cry of pain was soon heard over the bucketing rain. Kiku cried out in pain as Yao had driven his sword into Kiku's left shoulder. Blood had now been shed. Kiku's blood was starting to stain his uniform thanks to Yao there was also a cut that ran along the top. Yao was able to reach the top of Kiku's shoulder after Kiku tried to avoid Yao. Yao heard his brother cry out in pain and suddenly wished for the fighting to stop between himself and Kiku. They had been ready for the fight but now both of them wished to stop. Yao felt something slash right near his kidney and he cried out in pain. Blood was already making a home in Kiku's uniform and now it was going to make a home in Yao's uniform. Yao's blood was also dripping off the katana in Kiku's hand. Kiku's hand was soaked in blood and the rain couldn't wash it off. No matter how long the rain fell down onto the battle the blood was stronger and stayed where it was.

_Brother my brother_

_Tell me what are we fighting for_

_Isn't life worth so much more?_

_We should love one, another_

_Can't we just pretend_

_This war never began_

_Tell me why_

_Brother my brother_

_We can try_

_Brother my brother_

"What are we fighting for?" Yao asked Kiku. Kiku was clearly fighting back the tears trying to escape to mix with the rain. Only Yao could tell that Kiku was fighting the tears since he had raised him. Seeing emotions hidden in Kiku was something Yao didn't understand. Kiku, himself desperately wanted to stop fighting but they could only stop when their bosses said that they could.

"Isn't life worth so much more?" Kiku asked Yao.

_Should love one, another_

_Tell me why_

_What are we fighting for_

_Brother my brother_

_Tell me why_

_Love one another_

_Brother my brother_

Yao watched Kiku. The hatred and anger that was burning faded. They were both badly injured and bruised, bleeding and taking deep breaths. Both the brother nations were bleeding from each other and their wounded soldiers that had died for their nation. They will be honoured and both the nations were going to make sure of that. Their boss weren't bothered on their own men but the nations themselves. Yao and Kiku, both holding tears back. The rain started to grow weaker. Yao gave out a sigh before Kiku's legs gave out underneath him. Kiku waited for himself to hit the mud but Yao caught Kiku despite the fact that they just had a war with each other. The main reason Yao had for the moment was because Kiku was his younger brother. Yao didn't care that his boss hated Kiku's boss. Yao was going to take care of Kiku like an older brother should do to help his younger brother.

"Kiku...you know you are going to have to pay from the war" Yao told Kiku and he helped him back onto his feet.

"I know...nii-san" Kiku said in a weak voice but just hearing Kiku's voice made Yao smile. Yao noticed a tree that wasn't affected by the rain that much as the ground around the tree was still quiet dry. Out on the battle field the ground was too muddy so neither nation wanted to get them self more dirty then they already were. Yao took Kiku over to the tree and managed to get himself and Kiku to sit down under the tree.

"You get some rest for a bit" Yao told Kiku. Kiku wasn't strong enough to resist Yao at the moment. Yao also knew that this had hurt Kiku's pride but in Kiku's state you had no choice. Kiku never enjoyed showing weakness in front of anyone but normally the person who did find out his weakness was Yao.

"I've been a bad brother...haven't I Yao-san?" Kiku asked Yao.

"Brothers fight aru. It's not your fault. I've been a bad brother too" Yao said. Kiku gave a little visible smile and Yao made Kiku move closer to him. Kiku out of exhaustion and started to nod off to sleep and rested his head on Yao's shoulder. Yao smiled and leaned back to look up the tree. Yao heard footsteps of his fellow members. Yao looked towards the sound of footprints before he saw Alfred, Ivan, Francis and Arthur walking towards him with a smile on their faces. Yao also noticed that Feliciano and Ludwig were following them as well.

"Dude! We win!" Alfred gave out his battle cry. Alfred received a slap on the back of the head with one of Arthur's black magic books. Alfred looked at Arthur confused for a moment. Yao smiled down at his younger brother.

"Is he defeated?" Francis asked Yao.

"I defeated him...but I wish me and Kiku didn't have to go through war again" Yao told the allies. Arthur placed his hand on Yao's shoulder.

"Don't worry chap. I'm sure you and Kiku can get a bond again. It will probably take time but I'm sure you can get the bond again" Arthur told Yao. Yao nodded.

"I hope so aru" Yao said to the allies. Ludwig and Feliciano were standing there with their hands tied behind their backs. Feliciano was clearly panicking while Ludwig remained calm.

* * *

><p>FireCacodemon: Thanks for reading this song-fic. Reviews are nice but you don't have to if you don't want to.<p>

FireCacodemon: Bye readers.


End file.
